ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Zi-O: Last Encore
Saint Seiya:'' Cosmo Resurrección (Japanese: 聖闘士星矢（セイントセイヤ）,：コスモ レスレクシオン, Hepburn: ''Seinto Seiya: Kosumo Resurekushion) is a crossover fighting video game involving the Saint Seiya and Bleach ''franchises. It is to be released for the PS3 on January 21, 2020. Gameplay The gameplay mechanics will be based on the upcoming ''Saint Seiya: Brave Soldiers. What this means is that there will be a greater focus on chaining combos and use of the "super" bar to inflict damage on the opponent. The gameplay will also take place in 3D arenas, forcing players to position themselves to land attacks on the opponent. In order to charge the "super" meter, you can land blows or let the opponent attack your character, but the fastest way to do so is by pressing the charge button to fill up the meter, leaving the player temporarily vulnerable. Game Modes There are several gameplay modes. Story Mode is where players can play through the story that retells the plot of Bleach with the Thousand Year Blood War Arc as a DLC scenario. Players can control both protagonists and antagonists. Winning fights in Story Mode will award players with Bronze, Silver, or Gold depending on what rank did they get during Story Mode fights. Bronze, Silver, and Gold can also be obtained through Versus Mode. This in-game currency can then be used unlock items in the Gallery Shop. After completing Story Mode once, Another Side will be unlocked, allowing players to play the opposing characters from Story Mode. If both modes are completed, Secret Missions are available to play, requiring players to fulfill specific objectives. These two modes will grant additional Bronze, Silver, or Gold as well as artwork, characters models, and costumes not available in the Gallery Shop. It is through this mode that additional characters can be unlocked. However, DLC characters come with their own scenarios. Versus Mode features both local and online play in either free battles or ranked battles which can increase a player's Rank. Customize Mode allows players to customize the moveset of each character via Cosmo Orbs, which can be obtained through the Gallery Shop. Gallery Mode displays all artwork and 3D character models unlocked as well as including a sound test and a "Dictionary" that includes trivia related to characters that appear in the game. It is also in this mode that the Gallery Shop can be accessed, allowing players to purchase entries for the Gallery Mode. In addition, the game includes the standard Practice Mode and Options Mode. Characters Playables About 81 characters are available, with the main characters being initially available. The other playable characters as well as other costumes can be unlocked as you progress through story mode. "Pegasus" Seiya Kurosaki (V1/V2/V3/New/Sagittarius/God; unlockable V2/V3/Sagittarius/God, DLC New) "Dragon" Shiryu Asano (V1/V2/V3/New/Libra/God; unlockable V2/V3/Libra/God, DLC New) "Cygnus" Hyoga Ishida (V1/V2/V3/New/Aquarius/God; unlockable V2/V3/Aquarius/God, DLC New) "Andromeda" Shun Inoue (V1/V2/V3/New/Virgo/God; unlockable V2/V3/Virgo/God, DLC New) "Phoenix" Ikki Arisawa (V1/V2/V3/New/Leo/God; unlockable V2/V3/Leo/God, DLC New) Aries Mu (unlockable) Aries Shion (unlockable) Taurus Aldebaran (unlockable) Gemini Saga (unlockable) Gemini Kanon (unlockable) Cancer Deathmask (unlockable) Leo Aiolia (unlockable) Virgo Shaka (unlockable) Libra Dohko (unlockable) Scorpio Milo (unlockable) Sagittarius Aiolos (unlockable) Capricorn Shura (unlockable) Aquarius Camus (unlockable) Pisces Aphrodite (unlockable) Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (unlockable) Sui-Feng (unlockable) Izuru Kira (unlockable) Momo Hinamori (unlockable) Byakuya Kuchiki (Shikai/Bankai; unlockable) Renji Abarai (Shikai/Bankai; unlockable) Sajin Komamura (unlockable) Shunsui Kyoraku (unlockable) Nanao Ise (unlockable) Shuhei Hisagi (unlockable) Toshiro Hitsugaya (Shikai/Bankai; unlockable) Rangiku Matsumoto (unlockable) Kenpachi Zaraki (unlockable) Yachiru Kusajishi (unlockable) Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai/Bankai; unlockable) Yumichika Ayasegawa (unlockable) Mayuri Kurotsuchi (unlockable) Nemu Kurotsuchi (unlockable) Jushiro Ukitake (unlockable) Rukia Kuchiki (Gigai/Shikai; unlockable Shikai) Yoruichi Shihoin (Regular/Armored; unlockable) Kisuke Urahara (unlockable) Tessai Tsukabishi (unlockable) Isshin Kurosaki (unlockable) Shinji Hirako (Regular/Vizard; unlockable) Hiyori Sarugaki (Regular/Vizard; unlockable) Love Aikawa (Regular/Vizard; unlockable) Rojuro Otoribashi (Regular/Vizard; unlockable) Kensei Muguruma (Regular/Vizard; unlockable) Mashiro Kuna (Regular/Vizard; unlockable) Lisa Yadomaru (Regular/Vizard; unlockable) Hachigen Ushoda (Regular/Vizard; unlockable) Kon Ayon (unlockable) Coyote Starrk (Regular/Resurrección; unlockable) Baraggan Louisenbairn (Regular/Resurrección; unlockable) Tier Harribel (Regular/Resurrección/Artemis Kamui; unlockable) Nelliel Tu Odelschwank (Regular/Nel Tu//Resurrección/Aphrodite Kamui; unlockable) Ulquiorra Cifer (Regular/Resurrección/Hades Kamui; unlockable) Nnoitra Gilga (Regular/Resurrección; unlockable) Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Regular/Resurrección/Ares Kamui; unlockable) Luppi Antenor (Regular/Resurrección; unlockable) Zommari Leroux (Regular/Resurrección; unlockable) Syazelaporro Grantz (Regular/Resurrección; unlockable) Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Form; unlockable) Yammy Riyargo (Regular/Resurrección; unlockable) Kaname Tousen (Regular/Vizard; unlockable) Gin Ichimaru (Shikai/Bankai; unlockable) Sosuke Aizen (Regular/Zeus Kamui; unlockable) Yasutora Sado (Regular/Brazo Izquierda del Diablo; unlockable Izquierda del Diablo) Kugo Ginjo (unlockable) Shukuro Tsukishima (unlockable) Moe Shishigawara (unlockable) Jackie Tristan (unlockable) Ryuken Ishida (unlockable) Yhwach (Regular/Chronos Kamui; DLC) Jugram Haschwalth (Regular/Genesis Tector; DLC) Bambietta Basterbine (Regular/Photon Tector; DLC) As Nodt (Regular/Destruction Tector; DLC) Cang Du (Regular/Graviton Tector; DLC) Quilge Opie (Regular/Deathly Scythe Tector; DLC) BG9 (Regular/Morgenstern Tector; DLC) Driscoll Berci (Regular/Gauntlet Arm Tector; DLC) Royd Lloyd (Yhwach Form; DLC) Stages Karakura Town Soul Society Sokyoku Hill Hueco Mundo Las Noches Fake Karakura Town Wandenreich Palace Themes Opening: Pegasus Fantasy Ver. Omega Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Bleach